Ballad for the Saints and Sinners
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: Whispers and rumors of the Frost Giant's return force Asgard's hand and Loki is the pawn. His bride to be? A foul mouth, hot tempered Midgardian named Zoe. However, Zoe's got some secrets that might hold the key to saving our world and theirs. In the midsts of an oncoming storm, with no rock to cling to, she might just be the saint...or the sinner...S.H.I.E.L.D needs. Loki/OC
1. The Pieces of an Unsolved Puzzle

**Hi everyone! *Waves* Hannah here again! To all those who have just discovered this story, welcome! To those returning because they either wanted to see how the story has changed, a hello to you as well. It's good to see you!**  
**This story is a rewrite of a story under the same name. I had about 65,000 words under my belt before stopping and deciding rewrite it. Uh, other than that, Zoe is going to a be a bit different in this story than she was in the last one. She's a bit more of a rebel and a bit more condescending. Took some parts out, added others but the concept is the same. **

**Reviews are lovely! Always love hearing what people have to say. **  
**Have a wonderful day!**  
**The Queen of Asgard **

**The Avengers (C) Marvel **  
**Zoe Evans (C) The Queen of Asgard **

* * *

The sun that should have warmed the atmosphere of the planet Jotunheim barely penetrated through the first layer of clouds, leaving the planet barren of everything except snow and ice. However, if one looked down from the sky, like a nonexistent bird, they could see a small kingdom blending in perfectly with the snow covered plains of the planet. If said bird looked even closer, they could, perhaps, see frozen bodies moving about slowly in and out of clouds of snow, going about their business, mirth and hatred in their frozen hearts.

The suns moved higher and higher across the sky as the Frost Giants, the sole rulers of this frozen wasteland, looked up almost in anticipation up at the creature who truly ruled over their planet. He sat on a gilded throne of ice and wore a bone necklace that was rumored to have one of the teeth of his father, Latfae. Looking down on his people, he leaned forward, expecting the news that would hopefully put him in a much better mood.

Suddenly, the doors to the tower burst open and two Frost Giants burst through, rushing towards the throne. Both dropped to their knees and lowered their heads. The king stood up and spoke in a thick, ancient tongue, commanding them to rise.

"What news do bring of my brother and that of Earth?" The king asked, sitting back down. The elder of the two Frost Giants stood up and bowed deeply once again.

"My king, we have learned that your brother has been captured by the ones whom call themselves The Avengers. Their world was left crippled and scared, like a hurt child." The Frost Giant smirked as the king nodded, motioning for him to continue on with his story. "We believe that this would be a good time to move in and take revenge on what they did to us."

"Very good. The humans still quarrel amongst themselves then?" The king asked, smiling wickedly.

The other Jotun stood up and bowed, "King Thyrm, the humans have quarreled amongst themselves since the dawn of time. Even when your brother attacked, they were at odds with each other fighting whether or not to destroy their own people."

The king chortled and shook his head in exasperation, "Humans are a vain, greedy race. Even though I do not like Loki, I am glad that he left them weakened and exposed." He motioned to a guard standing like an ice sculpture against the wall to him. The guard took several steps forward, dropped to a knee and bowed. "Make a note of this, send word to the Generals of the other Frost Giants. We will attack Earth and take it as our own. We will return to the Cradle where we will be at the strongest."

"And then from there, my liege?" The guard said as Thrym's smile became even more terrifying.

"Then we storm Asgard and take what it rightfully ours."

"What of your brother and his family?" The guard asked as Thrym stood up and walked to the window to look out over his land.

Finally, he turned around and gave the guard and his two attendants a smirk, "They will freeze with the mistakes they left behind on that miserable planet."

* * *

The gilded courtroom of Asgard was full of deities and Asgardians alike, all craning their necks to catch a glimpse of one fallen prince, bound in enchanted chains and the two heavily armed guards that flanked him.

His brother, a great hulk of a man with a mop of blonde hair stood at his father's side, a frown plastered on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. To his right stood a beautiful woman with perfectly formed ringlets of only the purest copper color, her kaleidoscopes eyes conveying humor and pity.

"Loki Laufeyson, for the betrayal of your people and for the attack of those on Midgard, I, Odin Allfather, hereby strip you of all your powers and confine you to the walls of Asgard until the world around us turns to dust and you are nothing more than a memory." Odin said in his powerful voice before banging his staff on the floor. The whole courtroom rumbled and the fallen prince felt his powers drain away from his body. He winced and felt his legs give out from underneath him, suddenly feeling very tired.

A collective gasp was heard across the room as whispers rippled through the room as if a stone had been thrown into the crowd's midst. His brother took a step forward, his hands clenching as the woman standing next to him laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it firmly. The man finally allowed his shoulders to sag and took his place back up against the wall.

"SILENCE!" Odin roared as the decibel of the crowd grew and grew. The masses shut up instantly as Odin nodded to one of the guards who snapped his fingers. Loki's chains fell off as he slowly looked up and sneered.

"You cannot confine me forever, father." He snarled as he stood up and stormed out of the room, flanked by the two guards. As soon as Loki had left the room, the crowd began to speak again, flabbergasted by the way their prince…or what used to be their prince, had been punished. Most were glad to see him get justice but in their most secret places, they were just glad to know that they weren't the ones losing their powers.

Odin fell back in his throne and motioned for the man and one of the women who were standing by his side to come forward. The one with kaleidoscope eyes stood back some distance, observing the scene. The other woman who came forward laid a hand on her husband's shoulder and sighed.

"You did what you had to," She reassured Odin as he looked up at her with his good eye, the other being covered in an eye patch made of gold.

"Did I truly make the right decision?" He asked tiredly as Thor opened his mouth to speak.

"Father…you did what you had to. He needed to have his powers be stripped," Thor reassured him as Odin glanced down at the woman at the foot of the dais.

"What do you think, Freya?" He asked as the woman arched an eyebrow and then placed her fist over her left shoulder before snapping it sharply down.

"It is not my place to say whether or not the King of Asgard has punished his son correctly." She said simply before turning on her heel. However, as soon as she did this, she turned back around, "If you really wanted to teach him a lesson, you should have sent him back to Earth with all his memories and no power. Then again…that's just me. Good evening, My King." With that, Freya briskly walked away, quickly melting away into the crowd. Odin sighed and then brought his head to his hands.

"You must talk with him, Thor. You're the only one he will listen to since everything happened," Frigga pleaded with her stepson as Thor slowly nodded.

"Alright, I will speak with him. Do not expect me to get any answers out of him right away though," He said firmly as he turned away from his father's throne and reached out to grab his hammer.

"Don't hurt him, Thor." Frigga called out as he walked away, his hammer over his shoulder.

"I would never dream of it, Mother." He responded before he too dissolved into the murmuring crowd.

As he walked towards the living quarters of the palace, he was surprised to see Loki sitting out in the celestial garden, his hands on his lap, his eyes staring straight ahead as if trying to burn a hole in the bronze fountain in front of him. Thor slowly approached him as Loki flicked his eyes towards him and smirked.

"Now is not a good time to be partaking in my company, Brother." Loki said coldly as Thor sat down and looked over at the fountain as well.

"I never felt like that fountain belonged there," Thor said bluntly, trying to turn the conversation from anything but the trial. Loki only scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Have you come here to scoff and mock me or have you come to try and make amends? I am only human now, I suppose." Loki laughed bitterly and pulled an apple off of a low hanging branch, "Or was Father afraid to have me roaming the halls by myself?"

"Watch your tongue, Loki." Thor snapped, standing up and looking up to the apple tree, "Crabapple. Only you would be able to eat something so foul."

Loki chortled and took a bite, not even wincing as the sting of the bitterness washed over his tongue, "Do you wonder why I did it?"

"Did what?" Thor asked slowly as Loki rolled his eyes.

"Are you really as foolish as you look?" He asked snidely as he fiddled with his brand new bronze cuffs, confining his powers.

Thor snorted and then scowled, "If you actually behaved your tongue, you might only spend half an eternity wearing those cuffs instead of until the end of the universe."

Loki scowled and then chucked the apple across the courtyard where it landed in the fountain with a satisfying splash. "The humans deserved to die."

Thor whipped his head around and without warning, slammed a hand two inches away from Loki's head. "You don't deserve the dirt on their shoes!" He slowly took his hand away and narrowed his eyes in disgust, "If I had my way, I would have sent you back to Jotunheim to let you freeze there. Perhaps your brother would have more mercy on you than I would."

"And this is why Father still rules and you still run around the galaxies mashing lips with any quim to throw a sultry glance your way." Loki continued, referring obviously to Thor's human lover, Jane.

Thor brought his face down to look into the face of Loki and narrowed his eyes in hatred and disgust, "If I ever hear you say those things about Jane again…"

Loki brought his own face closer to Thor's as a wry smirk crossed his thin lips, "I promise you, Brother, if I had my way, Jane and the rest of those pathetic creatures would have fallen under my rule. I would have been their king. When that day comes, dear brother," Loki finished, standing up and brushing off his sweeping jacket, "I will make sure that you have somewhere to stand in my new world."

With a turn of his heel, Loki marched back inside the palace, leaving nothing more than a slightly slack jawed Thor. With a roar to awaken the dead, Thor threw his hammer across the courtyard where it struck the fountain and ripped it off it's foundation.

"Never liked the damned thing anyway," Thor snarled as he too turned back to go into the palace."

* * *

The Sentinel Heimdall stood at the edge of the world, waiting for whatever would pierce his mind. His golden eyes stared straight ahead, never wavering for a moment as he stood in silence, the great blue cube known as the Tesseract between his hands. Never again would he let this go.

Suddenly, something oozed into his mind and he quickly turned his conscious being to the place where it was coming from. As his eyelids fluttered closed, he felt something warm and wet dripping from his nose. This was a conversation that he knew he shouldn't be listening in on.

_"We will return to the Cradle…" _

_ "Destroy humans…" _

_ "They will freeze with the mistakes on their planet…"_

_ "Asgard…" _

_ "Invasion…" _

Heimdall's eyes snapped open and he quickly brought his hand to his bearded face, drawing his hand away to look at what had happened to his nose. Golden blood, ichor, stained his fingers and looked almost unearthly in the glow of the cosmos. The Bifrost would have to wait. He needed to speak with Odin.

"My king," He said softly in his deep, rumbling voice. He waited for a few moments before repeating himself. "My king, I must speak to you."

He heard Odin sigh and could almost see the king pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "This isn't a good time, Heimdall."

"I understand but I have just heard something from Jotunheim that I believe you would be quite interested in."

Odin sighed again and Heimdall swore he could hear the creak of his throne, "I will be there shortly."

True to his word, the king of Asgard rode up on an eight legged horse not 20 minutes later. Climbing off, he gripped his scepter tightly in one hand, anxious for the news.

"My King, I had turned my eyes to Jotunheim for only a moment and I heard whisperings of an invasion." Heimdall explained as Odin's eyebrows shot up.

"That's…impossible. Has Loki…"

"I'm afraid I do not know if your son's influence has touched them or not. I only heard bits and pieces. They said something about a Cradle but that is all I know and an invasion. What could this Cradle be?"

Odin thought for a few moments, his brow furrowing before he looked up, the pupil of his good eye dilating slightly.

"They mean to attack Earth while she is weak. They will surely destroy the human race if they so much as touch them." Odin said softly as Heimdall looked on. Suddenly, he looked up at the guardian as if he had an epiphany. "They do not wish for our help. They made this clear when Loki attacked them."

"What if we created a bond?" Heimdall said suddenly, "A bond that they could not refuse. Loki could atone for his sins and we can create an alliance to bring forth a new golden age when they attack."

"What do you mean, Heimdall?" Odin asked as Heimdall's mind wandered to Earth, Albuquerque, New Mexico, to be exact.

"My king, what if Loki joined bonds with a human woman in matrimony? Perhaps she could be a companion for him and in turn, we can create an alliance with Midgard again so we can protect them and earn back their trust."

"Perhaps we can." Odin mused as he looked back towards Asgard. Could an arranged marriage actually work to bring Asgard and Earth closer together?

It was a risk that they might have to take.

* * *

Zoe Florence Evans groaned ran her fingers through her long, dark hair, her eyes focused on a paycheck that would hardly cover another semester worth of textbooks. She couldn't believe that she had taken this job but hey, a college student's gotta do what a college student's gotta do. Of course, she didn't have many options, unfortunately. Not many people were willing to hire a 25 year old rebel to society with a nose piercing, tattoo sleeve themed around Greek mythology and 8 or 9 piercings in each ear. It was times like these that Zoe regretted ever being the odd one out.

She looked up at the clock, her hazel eyes scanning the darkened restaurant and groaned again. She had finals tomorrow and she had yet to even start studying for her chemistry final. The classes at NMU were hard but she appreciated the times where she could pass a class instead of completely failing it and chemistry would be her ticket to getting more scholarships which she desperately needed.

The fluorescent lights were still on in the kitchen and she doubted that the damned cook took out the greasy garbage again. Standing up and tucking her paycheck in her front apron pocket, she walked behind the counter and shimmied in through the swinging doors.

"Hey Kenny, I'm going home for the night. Did you take out…?" She began, reaching the locker room where she kept her jacket but something stopped her. She heard moaning and heavy breathing coming from the dry storage area. Pausing for a moment to grab her jacket, she went to investigate. As she approached the door, the moans and gasps became louder and the door was slightly ajar. Slowly pushing it open and flicking on the lights, she nearly had an aneurism from shock and horror. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?!"

There, in the back corner, was one of Zoe's classmates and co-workers getting her brains fucked out by none other than the manager, Mr. Lawrence. Sure the girl had a reputation for being a slut but even this was a new low for her. Mr. Lawrence's wedding ring glittered on his hand as he drove his dick right back into the girl

Zoe turned away and ran out of the dry storage area, trying to fight off the image of those two going at it in the dry storage area but…what has been seen cannot be unseen. She gripped the sink as waves of nausea washed over her body. Sure, she had been at the receiving end of some sexual encounters and she had seen porn but seeing your bitchy coworker getting it from your even bitchier manager, his fat, hairy gut jiggling like a slug every time he drove it in…well…

Finally, the moans and gasps ceased and the first to walk out of the closet was Zoe's coworker named Whitney who gave her a look of utter loathing before turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen without giving her a second look. Finally, Mr. Lawrence walked out, still fumbling with his belt, his face still sweaty.

"Zoe, it's not what you think…"

"Oh yeah, save your fucking excuses!" She snapped before taking a step closer, "Not only are you a MARRIED man," She began, pointing to his wedding ring, "But I know your wife personally and I have every right to tell her that her husband was screwing a walking STD factory. Secondly, what you just did violated probably every health code in the state of New Mexico!"

"Look, I was planning on getting a divorce with Monica anyway…" He began before she held up her hand to stop him and shot him a very nasty glare.

"You are lucky to have a woman like Monica. If I have my way, I will make sure that she knows about this before…"

"What do you want, Zoe?" He asked suddenly as Zoe stopped talking, her mouth still open from the words she was just about to say.

"I beg your pardon?!" She demanded as Mr. Lawrence took a step forward.

"I'll give you a raise, a promotion…I'll even offer myself to you…" He said, placing a sweaty hand over hers. "Come on Zoe, you don't have to tell anyone about Whitney and me…"

Zoe ripped her hand out of his grip and narrowed her eyes before taking a step back and untying her apron.

"Are you considering my proposal?" Mr. Lawrence asked in what he probably thought was a seductive voice.

Zoe took her paycheck out of her pocket and threw the apron at Mr. Lawrence. "Nope, I quit. Tomorrow, your wife is going to get a rather interesting phone call about her husband being a two timing, cheating dirt bag and the restaurant is going to an anonymous tip about a rather inappropriate relationship between a manager and his subordinates in the dry goods storeroom. Good night, Mr. Lawrence."

Zoe turned on her heel and walked between the swinging doors and tucked her paycheck in the pocket of her plain gray sweatshirt. She opened the door, the bell making a pleasant jingling noise as she slammed it behind her. Not 5 seconds later, it burst back open and Mr. Lawrence came running out, breathing hard and fast.

"You'll regret this, Zoe Evans!" He roared as Zoe scoffed and unlocked her 1993 Toyota Corolla's door.

"If I don't regret it now, I won't regret it tomorrow, you can bet on that," Zoe yelled before flipping him the bird and slamming her door so hard that the TARDIS on the dashboard rattled.

Shaking, her fingers fumbled for the ignition before starting it and driving off into the cool New Mexico night, leaving a manager behind her, sweating bullets.

* * *

Loki felt like it had been forever even though it had only been a few months since his capture and a few weeks since his imprisonment. He sulked around whenever the opportunity reared its ugly head. He felt as if he didn't even have the strength to even sneer at the servants and maids anymore.

"Brother," A voice plucked Loki out of his thoughts as he looked around and found Thor walking towards him. Loki had been leaning against a wall, reading a book that he had probably read a good 20 times before.

"What is it now, Thor?" Loki asked bitterly as he slammed the book closed and slipped it into the pocket of his coat.

"Father wishes to speak to you about something of an important matter," Thor said as Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"If he wishes to add on new rules to my confinements then he is gravely mistaken," Loki said coolly as Thor frowned.

"This has nothing to do with your confinement, just come with me and see what he wants." Thor said as Loki sighed and flicking his eyes towards the general direction of the throne room.

"Alright, I'll go," He said irritably as he followed Thor in silence towards the throne room. Finally, as they walked in, Odin genuinely smiled at the two men before standing from his throne.

"My sons, I am so thankful that you are able to join me on this happy occasion!" Odin boomed as Loki arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Spare me the dramatic entrance, Father. Why have you called me here?" Loki asked as Frigga placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and looked down on him, almost nervously.

"Loki…there is to be a wedding…" He began as Loki threw back his head and barked out a laugh.

"Is Thor finally marrying that human that he always talks about?" Loki chortled as Frigga nervously looked up.  
"Loki…the Frost Giants threaten earth and there must be an alliance made." Odin began as Loki arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"I wish them the best of luck destroying the planet." He said as Frigga sighed and took a step forward.

"Your father and I want something to ease into this," She said simply, not even giving an explanation. She snapped her fingers and Loki's binds fell off. Instantly, he rubbed his wrists and snapped his fingers. He indeed had his powers back. "You will only get your powers back when you are in Asgard. If you leave, you will have no powers and no way to get back to Asgard."

"Understood, Mother," Loki said, curiosity getting the best of him, "What is the catch that you plan to use?"

"Loki…the wedding that is being planned…that wedding is yours."

He felt his stomach drop to his feet, "With whom, if I might ask?!"

Odin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "We are not sure yet but there is to be an alliance of blood and children between Earth and Asgard and it will be between you and a mortal."

"And if I refuse?" Loki asked slowly as Odin snapped his fingers. The binds were instantly back on his wrists and Loki grimaced as he felt his powers drain out of his body once again.

"We will keep you here until you turn to dust," Odin said before Loki looked back up in pure and utter hatred.

"Why cannot Thor marry his beloved Midgardian?" Loki demanded as Odin looked towards Thor who had a look of sadness and disgust on his face.

"She married another." He said simply, "I had to let her go."

Loki scoffed, "You are weak, Thor." He said simply before turning back to Odin, "What if Thor marries another?"

"We will not sacrifice him to a marriage. You, on the other hand, are not only a Frost Giant but also an asset and we may spare you." Odin said simply as Loki sighed and tested his hands. Sure enough, no magic would come from them.

"I am a GOD, Father! They worship us! We do not marry them!" Loki spat as Odin sighed and then leaned forward.

"Let me put it this way," He said softly, "Either you marry a Midgardian in chains or you marry a Midgardian with power still in your control. Either way, you will marry a Midgardian. You WILL contribute to the survival of their world one way or another. Do I make myself completely clear?"

Loki's shoulders sagged slightly as he looked up and knew he was defeated, "Yes, Father. I understand."

Odin stood up and smiled down at his sons as if nothing had happened, "Very good. I will send word the SHIELD that you have chosen wisely."

The cuffs fell off and Loki felt the power that he had missed so badly flow back into his body. Flexing his fingers he held up his hand, a ball of blue fire crackling from his fingertips. A small smirk crossed his face. This Midgardian would surely hate him. He destroyed their world. He had killed so many of them. She would hate him. Surely she'd never go through with it. If she did…well, there were reasons that Loki was called the God of Lies, Lord of Manipulation.

* * *

-New York City-

"Okay…Suitable brides for Reindeer Games…" Tony Stark muttered, his fingers brushing over the sensitive controls of the super computer sitting in front of him.

"How would you like this organized, Sir?" Jarvis asked as Tony pursed his lips and sipped at his late morning breakfast cocktail.

"Hmm…what about by states? Should be easy enough to find someone in this neck of the woods." Tony said as a map of the United States popped up and he clicked on Montana, "Girls out there I'm sure would be used to things with horns for heads," Tony said softly, chuckling at his own joke.

His eyes traveled through hundreds of girls, their ages ranging from their early 20's to mid-30's. "Okay…Montana, you've proved to me nothing."

"Tony? What are you doing down here?" The voice of Tony's assistant and girlfriend, Pepper Potts oozed down the stairs as Tony looked up to see her at the door of his study.

"Well, you know how SHIELD's been put in charge of finding a suitable bride for Loki…"

"Of course! How could I forget?" Pepper said as she sat down on Tony's lap, kissing him, "Are you sure that it's not just a ruse for you to look at your women all day long?"

"Of course not, sweetie. It's just that I'm the one with the super computer and…holy shit." Tony quickly flicked his finger across the screen, going back to the fifty states, "Definitely not looking at Florida anymore."

"Alright. What about a state that doesn't have anything in it?" Pepper asked, looking around at the map before touching New Mexico. "There's gotta be someone there for a homicidal demigod."

"Hopefully. Just as long as it's not you, I'm happy." Tony said, giving Pepper's hip a little squeeze. She smiled and then touched a certain age group: 23-27.

"Here's one! Whitney Reed, age 26…She looks pleasant enough." Pepper said as Tony cleared his throat. The girl was wearing nothing but her underwear, posing in the mirror.

"How about someone who's not a giant slut?" He asked as he flicked through a few other pictures of girls. "What about Fiona Knightly?"

"I doubt Loki would want a girl who reminds him of The Hulk!" Pepper said laughing as Tony chuckled.

"Alright…how about…Becca Gavin?"

"She wouldn't be able to stand up to Loki. He'd walk all over her." Pepper mused as she thought for a moment. "We need a girl who can stand up to Loki and not take crap from him. Someone who could really save the human race with her marriage…Someone like…"

"Someone like this?" Tony asked, clicking on a picture of a dark haired, olive skinned girl.

"Someone like that," Pepper agreed as her statistics came up on the screen, "Zoe Florence Evans. She's 25 years old and she's studying bio chemistry at New Mexico University. She's in the school's concert choir and is very involved in her school's fencing team."

"What's that on her arm?" Tony asked, pointing to the tank top she was wearing.

"I think she has a tattoo sleeve," Pepper said slowly, looking at it with squinted eyes, "I see a Greek Delta symbol. What's her story?"

"Her father's Greek and her mother is of Norwegian decent. That probably explains the Greek gods tattoo."

"Are you sure? She looks almost a little too intense." Pepper wondered as Tony scoffed.

"Nothing that Loki can't handle." He brought her profile over to a tablet and then looked back over at the computer, "Jarvis, tell SHIELD we found Loki a bride."

"As you wish, Sir."

Pepper turned back to the picture of the girl and frowned slightly. She looked like a rebel. She had tattoos and piercing and wore too much eye makeup. However, under that, she could be considered pretty. She was a little overweight but her face was warm and soft with a button nose and a dusting of freckles. She looked like the sort of girl who would probably look about 16 if she didn't have the piercings, tattoos or the makeup.

Pepper sighed and turned back to Tony, smiling slightly.

"The savior of the human race," She said bitterly as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm thankful they didn't choose you," Tony said before kissing her. Pepper sighed and leaned into the kiss, all thoughts of Loki and Zoe Evans and Greek tattoos fading from her mind.

* * *

**Same concept, just better written. Unattended readers will be given to the Goblin King! **


	2. Another Day, Another Failed Test

**I think for this rendition of Ballad, there will be shorter chapters but no jumps in time that are extremely huge. So...bear with me, I'll start writing more frequently when I get time. **  
**Reviews to those who are just sneaking in, reviews to those who have been with me since the beginning. What do you want to see differently while this story is still in its baby stages? The story will follow the main story line to a T, but it will be better written. **  
**Anywhoo, thanks for reading, I guess.**

**Loki, The Avengers (c) Marvel**  
**Zoe Evans (c) The Queen of Asgard **

* * *

Zoe stormed out of her chemistry final, knowing that she epically failed it. Probably more so than she had ever failed anything in her life. Her best and one of her only friends Tamrin nearly had to run to keep up with her long, fuming strides.

"Chill out Zoe. You probably didn't do as bad as Victoria or Joanna." She tried to console her friend but she would have none of it.

"They're in that fucking class because their mommies and daddies have more money in their front pocket than I've ever seen in my entire life!" Zoe fumed as they burst out into the overcast skies of New Mexico, promising early flurries for the college campus, "I mean, I understood everything I just...couldn't concentrate. I didn't sleep again last night."

Tamrin sighed and rolled her eyes. She was used to Zoe's lucid dream descriptions by now but like a good friend and fellow outcast, she would faithfully sit by her friend's side and listen.

"What did you dream this time?"

Zoe glanced over at a group of jocks and their girlfriends laughing like loons and sighed, "There was this woman and she was standing by a lake. In the lake there was...I don't know, I think it was a sword or something, maybe a dagger. In her arms, was a bundle of blankets and I could hear a child crying. When I looked back, the dagger was gone and in her hand, poised to kill. When I tried to stop her from killing the baby, I couldn't speak or move but when she brought the knife down, the blanket was full of ravens that took off. Then the woman turned into a bird and flew away."

Tamrin frowned slightly. Being originally from Japan, she knew legends and stories about ravens that made most of her family's hair curl. "That's weird. Even for you."

"And it doesn't end there," Zoe said, continuing on with her dream, "When she flew away, I fell to my knees and looked back into the lake and saw my reflection. I was wearing a necklace I had never seen before and the woman was standing over me, the baby still in her arms. That's when I woke up."

Tamrin shivered slightly and adjusted her books, glancing over at another group of young adults, duking it out with wooden katanas. "That's weird. I honestly don't know what to tell you there."

A heavier set girl in a mini skirt and thigh high socks bounded over to them, holding flyers. "_Konichiwa!_ Would you two be interested in joining New Mexico State's Otaku Club?"

Zoe glanced over at Tamrin who wore a look of disbelief before she scoffed and walked away, "That is definitely a pass for both of us. Thanks for the offer though." Zoe nodded and tossed one last look at the girl and her getup before running after her best friend.

"Just because I'm from freaking Japan doesn't mean that I'm going to join that stupid club. I HATE anime!" Tamrin fumed as they walked across the main campus, the towering statue in the middle of the terrace glaring down at them.

Zoe tried to disguise her laugh with a cough and then glanced at her friend whose face was still scrunched up in anger. Grinning, she tried to make her voice sound serious but in the end failed at that as well, "Chill out Tamrin, they must have been confused because you're not wearing short skirts and cat ears."

"Oh my God! Shut up!" Tamrin squealed before smacking Zoe on the head with her chemistry book. Zoe laughed and ducked out of the way before opening a door to one of her favorite places in the world. The dimly lit hallway smelled of old sheet music and hummed with the energy of pianos that weren't even in tune anymore. The music department of New Mexico University had always enticed Zoe. It was one of the reasons that she had decided to go to NMU. Grinning to herself slightly, she brushed her hair out of her face and glanced down at Tamrin who still wore an angry cloud of resent around her like a cheap perfume.

"Come on, let's go." Zoe said softly, brushing off her off white blouse that showed off her tattoo sleeve she regretted getting with all her heart. She frowned down at it, looking at Zeus's stormy face and overly muscular arms. What had her father been thinking when he talked her into this?! She smiled in memory of better times between her and her father. Now he rarely spoke to her and only spoke to her when he wanted something...namely money.

Her smile turned into a frown as she flicked her eyes towards the double doors that would lead them to the dark auditorium. Tamrin opened the door and the two of them stepped into the vast room. Various young men and women lounged in the front row studying, texting or going over music. Tamrin dropped her bag into an unoccupied chair and pulled out a large folder full of music that they were supposed to be learning.

"I hope we do Shanendoah today," She murmured in a hushed whisper as Zoe nodded, pulling her own music from her backpack, thumbing through it until she found the tune. She and Tamrin practiced softly in the corner, her singing alto and Tamrin soprano until their choral directior, Dr. Long strode into the room and clapped his hands. Instantly, everybody stood up a little straighter. This was his top choir and nobody wanted to be caught goofing off.

"Alright, everybody get on the bleachers and let's start with a warmup. Miss Kinjo, if you would please..."

Tamrin sat down at the piano as the choir formed up into their perspective positions. After several warmups, Dr. Long placed down his own book of music and motioned for another young man to come down.

"I do believe we wills start with Shanendoah today," he said as a rippled murmur of excitement swept through the masses. He raised one bushy white eyebrow as the piano filled the empty space.

_"Oh, Shenandoah,_  
_I long to see you,_  
_Away you rolling river._  
_Oh Shenandoah,_  
_I long to see you,_  
_Away, I'm bound away,_  
_'cross the wide Missouri."_

The females warbled as the men took up the call in a beautiful yet haunting piece of music that sent goosebumps up and down Zoe's body. She loved this. This is what she lived for. A strong choir that proved nobody was stronger than the next. People who came from completely different groups that would usually never converse but here...they spoke a universal language that anybody could understand: a love for music.

Finally, the practice ended and Dr. Long reminded the group that their next choral performance was a week from that night. Zoe nodded along with the others and quickly made a note in her calender. As she was doing this, her phone started vibrating. Someone was calling her from an unknown number. She hit the talk button and gingerly held the phone up her ear, "Hello?"

"Your choir is sounding beautiful, Miss Evans." Someone said on the other side as Zoe arched a carefully sculpted eyebrow and slung her bag over her back.

"Excuse me? Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, yes, you can. My name is Nick Fury and I represent S.H.I.E.L.D., a government organization that is particulary interested in something you can help us with. Is there any possibility you can come outside and talk to us?"

"Can my friend come?" Zoe asked.

"Unfortunately, no, she can't. This is of the utmost secrecy, Miss Evans." Fury said over the phone as Tamrin made a face at her and then mouthed, 'who is it?'

'Some government fuck.' Zoe mouthed back as Tamrin cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, obviously not understanding. Zoe rolled her eyes and then brought the phone down to her shoulder, placing a hand over the mouthpiece. "It's some guy from the government. Says that he's interested in something I can help him with."

"What the hell?" Tamrin demanded, popping in a piece of gum, "Want some?"

Zoe took it and then brought the phone back up to her ear, "Alright. Where are you?"

"We're parked behind Poe Hall." He said simply, "Be there in 10 minutes." The line went dead.

"Wow, what a freak," Zoe mumbled, putting her phone back in her pocket, "You should probably at least keep watch from Poe Hall. I mean, what if it's some rapist or something?"

Tamrin saluted and then pulled out her own phone, "I'm on it! With pictures and everything!"

"Thank Tamrin, you're the best." Zoe said before the two walked out of choir and out of the building into the frigid afternoon.

* * *

"Miss Evans?" A tall, bald black man wearing a trenchcoat and eyepatch stood by a rather handsome government vehicle with four or five other ridiculously good looking people. Zoe was surprised to see that some of them (namely the super gorgeous redheaded woman) didn't have modeling contracts in freaking Europe or something. Was it her imagination or did one of the guys look rather familiar? She had seen him before. Tony Stark, that was his name. Eccentric billionare Playboy? Yeah. Sounded about right. Her dad WORSHIPED him practically. Now the million dollar question...

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and arching an eyebrow.

"Zoe Evans, as you already know, my name is Nick Fury and..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you represent S.H.I.E.L.D." Zoe put quotes around the word, "Now, I understand that much but that goes back to my original question: what the hell do you want?"

Fury seemed to hesitate for a moment before the woman stepped forward. "I'm afraid that's classified, Miss Evans. We need to move to a safe location before we give you that information."

"If you think that I'm going to go with you people, I'm afraid you're insanely mistaken," Zoe said as the woman took another step forward...and Zoe took one back.

"Look, we're not going to hurt you but if we have to, we'll use force. We NEED you, Zoe." She nearly pleaded as Zoe arched an eyebrow and then took a step back in surprise.

"I'm not that good at what I do, I can assure you that," Zoe responded, a little freaked out by the whole matter. Since when did she matter on any level? She was a student, nothing special, "I think you have the wrong person..."

She turned around to walk away but someone caught her wrist and she whipped around. The person who had grabbed her wrist was rather handsome with blonde hair and baby blue eyes and a chin that would instantly define him as someone who would NEVER be caught dead with Zoe.

"We need you, Miss Evans." He said softly as I wrenched my arm from his grasp.

"You don't need me. I'm sure there's plenty of other students here that are far more capable of handling whatever you have in store for them." Zoe shot back before giving them one last curt nod and walking back towards the college campus.

"I'm sorry it had to come to his, Miss Evans." Fury's voice drifted over the cold wind as she heard something click behind her. Just in the nick of time, she saw Fury pointing a gun at her and...firing.

She let out a blood curtling scream when she felt something pierce her forearm but only go about an inch or two into her skin. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see a dart sticking out of her arm. Instantly, she began to feel woozy and she fumbled for the needle before finally pulling it out and throwing it to the ground. She fell to her knees, try to keep her world from spinning.

"Whu...whatchado to me?" She mumbled, her lips already refusing to work. Her arms gave out and she felt her body shutting down, the world turning into hazy outlines and dancing shapes in the sky.

"Relax, it's only a sedative..." The handsome blonde guy said, his words filling up her ears like water. Finally, with one last shuddering breath, Zoe Evans felt her world collapse and she fell into a dark and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ohhhh snap. Fury, how dare you knock out a girl with a Greek Mythology tattoo? Should be fun when she wakes up.**


	3. The Subtle Ways of Life

**I apologize if these chapters are super short. I'm trying to keep them short with more of a backstory and with quicker updates. At least, that's what I'm trying for. Hopefully, I'm getting more with the characters and the story. More dialogue makes Hannah happy! Anyway, the aspect still remainst the same. Zoe's a little less silly and a little less angry and more...realistic, I guess? I've never been 25 so I wouldn't really know how to act it. Ah well. **

**Anyway, reviews are splendid indeed. Thank you to DoctorLokiLove who has been a constant reviewer and has really been a driving force behind this rewrite. You've really helped me out a lot. So, as always, goodnight and I will see you in the next updated. **

**Queen of Asgard, out! **

**Loki, The Avengers (c) Marvel **  
**Zoe Evans, Tamrin, OCs (c) Myself**

* * *

Natasha Romanov knew that this girl would probably be madder than a wet housecat by the time she woke up. However, she knew what must be done. It was what she had been trained for. Well, not kidnapping people exactly but being sneaky about it. The girl...she was pretty sure it was Zoe's best friend, had been easy enough to slip memory erasing drugs, fresh from S.H.I.E.L.D's labs. She would never even remember a Zoe Evans. Her family would still think she was at school and the rest of her friends...well, she had read the files. Zoe Evans didn't have friends.

She looked out the window of car that followed in a procession, like a funeral march and glanced back at Zoe, whose brown was furrowed and a sheen of sweat coated her upper lip. It almost looked like she was dreaming. However, Natasha knew that this was impossible. Nobody could dream when under the effect of the tranquilzer. She turned back around and glanced over at Steve Rogers who wore a frown.

"What's wrong, Steve?" Natasha asked, stretching her long legs out before crossing them.

"I don't like it," he mused more to himself as they rounded a turn that would take them into the desert, "I don't understand why we couldn't have just couldn't find a willing girl to do this."

Natasha scoffed slightly before turning her head back to look at the scrub brush and desert scenery, "You wouldn't have found a willing girl, not on this planet. With the whole Frost Giant thing coming about, we need this bond to work."

"I don't understand why we can't just have the Asgardians help us without this whole...marriage thing." Steve said, glancing back at their sleeping captive, "What's up with her arm?"

Natasha glanced back. She had read in her file that through several long and rather painful sessions of tattooing by her father, she had gained a masterpiece on her arm. The tattoo in itself was impressive with a dark blue background and a jagged mountain. Each of the gods and goddesses were painted in such a way that really made them look almost lifelike. She could count seven from where she was standing and tried to guess which was was witch. Zeus...Hera...Was that Hermes or Apollo?

"The reason being that our government isn't willing to allow any more Asgardian help without some form of agreement. This is the best they could come up with."

"The marriage of a young woman to a monster?!" Steve snapped, glancing over at Natasha. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Yeah, well it's better than the whole of Earth being over run by Frost Giants, wouldn't you agree?" Natasha argued bitterly as she stared out the window, "I mean, I would rather it be her than the rest of the world. It doesn't deserve that."

"Of course but...What of the other part of the contract?" He asked, a little more quietly this time, flicking his eyes to the rearview mirror where Zoe''s body twitched slightly, "I think it might be starting wear off."

"Good thing we're here," Natasha said as the car took a sharp turn into what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. "Relax. Everything will be fine."

Steve's frown deepened as he glanced behind him, "For some reason, I can't help thining that it probably won't be."

* * *

Zoe's head hurt. Bad.

Her eyelids fluttered open slowly as her world came back into focus in an array of red, green and yellow. The cotton that had filled her ears started to fall away as she felt waves after wave of nausea hit her like an unrelenting sea in the midst of a storm. Someone had draped a blanket over her and had shoved a pillow underneath her head. They were nice...for kidnappers.

She slowly sat up and groaned as her stomach gave a sickening roll to one side. "Oh..." She mumbled, slapping a hand over her mouth. She did not feel good at all. She flopped back down onto the...couch and groaned, her stomach laughing at her.

She kept her eyes open and focused in the room she was in. It was a sharp, rather modern looking room with a dark forest green undertone with walls of that color. The lights were on but dimmed to the point where she could sleep comfortably but still see what the rest of the room held. The rest of the furniture was the same dark red color of the couch she was laying on and the low table in the middle of the room was literally overflowing with breakfast foods such as fruit, bacon, eggs and even crepes. If Zoe's stomach hadn't been tossing and turning so much she might have been drooling.

A door at the end of the room opened and the same redheaded woman walked in along with the blonde guy. Zoe groaned and flopped her head down against the pillow, "You guys make lousy kidnappers."

"We didn't want to do that, Zoe." The woman said as Zoe scoffed slightly and closed her eyes again, enjoying the feeling of not particularly caring what she had to say. Zoe scoffed as she opened her eyes once more and sat up slowly, ignoring her stomach, "My name is Natasha Romanov and this is Steve Rogers."

"Yeah, I remember you guys from the school." She mumbled, feeling strong enough to lean her elbows against her thighs and ignore her pounding head, "I know Tamrin saw, you guys can't get away with kidnapping me. My family doesn't have any money if that's what you're looking for."

"We aren't looking for money." The guy, Steve, said as he sat down on a chair and helped himself to a crepe and some scrambled eggs, "By the way, this is all for you if you're hungry."

"Wouldn't be surprised if it's poisoned," Zoe mumbled as Steve shrugged and took a bite, spilling some strawberries on his cargo pants.

"Anyway, we're not after money, Zoe. Actually, do you remember this from a few summers ago?" Natasha asked, pushing a newspaper clipping towards Zoe. She picked it up and squinted to read it in the dim light.

"Alien Force Destroys New York City, Avengers step up as Earth's Mightiest Heroes!" The newspaper boldy proclaimed as she looked at the face of the monster that she knew full well.

"That's...Loki, isn't it?" She asked slowly. Of course, everyone on Earth knew who Loki was. He was the one who had destroyed their world for one simple cube. Now their government wanted nothing to do with them. "What about him?"

Natasha glanced at Steve before she pulled out a thick manilla folder and managed to pry out a piece of paper before smoothing it out on her skirt, "This is an old text from a book written back in 954 A.D. about something that we may be dealing with it again...alright, we already know we're dealing with them again. They're called the Frost Giants and they almost destroyed our world. Without the help of the Asgardians, we would have been destroyed."

"Okay...so where do I come into all this?" Zoe asked slowly, not putting the piece of the puzzle together.

"Zoe...our government doesn't want anything to do with the Asgardians anymore since Loki tried to destroy our world." Natasha said slowly, "We can't do it alone. We need their help again and the only way to get both sides to agree would be a contract in even more than blood."

"More than blood? That's insane, you can't have a contract in more than blood." Zoe argued, subconciously reaching for a strawberry.

"Actually, yes, you can. A contract of marriage." Natasha said just as she was biting down on the strawberry. Finally, the pieces fell into place. Zoe spat the strawberry out of her mouth and jumped up, instantly falling back down.

"Hell no! I am nobody's little pawn!" Zoe snapped, trying to keep from feeling dizzy again, "Don't...don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry. The plan has been set into effect. Zoe, you're not the pawn. You're the queen who is going to save our world." Steve said, putting his plate down on an adjacent table. Zoe felt her eyes swell up with tears but quickly blinked them away.

"I'm nobody's chess piece. I'm a college student! I don't even have a boyfriend!" Zoe said softly as she wiped the tears away, "You can't do this to me."

"Again, I'm sorry but it's what must be done in order to save the world." Natasha said before Zoe's head suddenly snapped up.

"Hold it. You're THE Natasha Romanov? I should have known with Stark!" She said, trying to wrap her head around it, "You're the Avengers. You're the ones heading this thing up."

"Indeed we are." Steve said, helping himself to more breakfast. Zoe pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, putting her head in her knees.

"Oh God...Oh God...Why is this happening to me?" She moaned as Natasha glanced at Steve who was watching Zoe like she was a ticking time bomb. "I never signed up for this...Why couldn't you have brought the news that I'm a fucking superhero?"

"In a way, you are." Steve mumbled, trying to be helpful. Natasha shot him a look that would freeze Hell and the man instantly shut up.

"I can't say I quite understand what you're going through but I'm sorry. If there was another way, I'm sure that they would have done that instead." Natasha said sympathetically as Zoe looked up, her eyes puffy and red.

"And me of all people. I'm not exactly bride material, am I?" Zoe asked softly, trying to lighten the mood. Natasha cracked a little smile and then stood up.

"You were chosen at random. Besides, we needed someone strong to deal with him. Loki's...a piece of work, let me tell you what."

Zoe looked up at Natasha and wiped her eyes, reaching out to pick up a grape. She wasn't happy with this at all. She had half expected to maybe even get a boyfriend this semester. There was an adorable hipster guy with tattoos that rivaled hers that she had been flirting with FOREVER and she thought maybe...maybe this semester she could finally get up the courage to ask him to coffee without him running away screaming like so many others did. Of course, she was used to that by now. The little girl with daddy issues who never could settle on just one guy. That was Zoe.

She pressed the grape to her lips, deep in thought as she rubbed its cool, smooth skin against her fevered lips. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and crushed the grape between her teeth, a starburst of flavor dancing across her tongue. She waited for a few moments before opening her eyes again. If this was her destiny, so be it. She believed in fate. Could this be hers? She doubted it. Where in fate did it say that Zoe Florence Evans was going to be with the alien who nearly destroyed her world? Where did it say that she was going to be having breakfast after being drugged with two of Earth's mightiest heroes? Nowhere she was aware of, that was for sure.

"Alright." She said, almost unecessarily loud, "Where do I sign and how long do I have to be in this...marriage contract thing? I mean, is it a...end of the world, until the Frost Giants attack sort of thing or a, get married and then we're good to get divorced thing? There aren't strings attached, are there? I mean, besides the whole obvious getting married to an alien thing. I'm pretty sure that's a pretty big string."

Natasha hesitated as she uncrossed and recrossed her legs, adjusting her tastefully tailored pencil skirt, "Well...the Asgardians want at least two children from your marriage..."

Zoe's eyes went wide, "Say WHAT?!"

"Only to ensure if you die or he dies, we still have that tie, your child." Steve explained, setting his crepes and bacon aside.

Zoe groaned and slammed her face into the palms of her hands, "Oh fuck me..." She mumbled, trying to keep her pounding headache at bay.

"Don't worry," A cheerful voice said from the other side of the room as Tony Stark entered through the door, "I'm sure Loki will be doing that here in the next couple months!"

Natasha groaned as Tony plopped down on the couch next to Zoe and helped himself to a plate of sunny side up eggs, "Way to be subtle, Stark."


	4. Brother In-Law

**Sorry about the lack of updates. Work has been giving me Hell and I've been working on my Doctor Who story (which you should check out if you already haven't.) **  
**Happy one year anniversary to The Avengers which just so happened to come out a year ago. Happy two year anniversary to me and my love for Tom Hiddleston! (I kid, I kid. XD) **  
**Anyway, just got boat crew qualified and started working on my work's computer again so expect some lovely updated. Of course, your wise words of advice and encouragement always help so if you're willing to provide, I am willing to take. **

**Playing Spin-the-Bottle in the dark,**  
**The Queen of Asgard. **

**The Avengers (c) Marvel  
Zoe Evans (c) The Queen of Asgard  
**

* * *

_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_  
_But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know_  
_That love is mean, and love hurts...  
_

* * *

Zoe found herself sitting wedged between a man named Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, which was almost an overload to her. Here she was, sitting next to her dad's idol and she didn't even want to speak to him. Since the whole comment about Loki fucking her in a few months, she had literally shut down and tried to keep thoughts of the homicidal maniac fucking her senseless out of her head. And failing with alarming regularity.

_"Mother fucker,"_ She swore in her head as Natasha glanced back at her from the rearview mirror.

"Are you doing alright back there?" She asked as Zoe made a face and then looked out window...on the side with Banner, of course.

"How the hell did you get me out of that room?" Zoe demanded, hardly remembering the details.

"Oh believe me. There was a lot of screaming and swearing," Tony said, chortling slightly.

"Stark," The guy driving the car...Clint...said sharply, glancing at Tony in the mirror as well. Tony held up his hands innocently and grinned slightly as Zoe rolled her eyes and glanced out the window. It was dark outside and the clock on the dashboard said it was 3 in the morning and Zoe could barely blink there were so many questions swimming around in her head. What would she be expected to do as Loki's wife? Would she be expected to fight? Would they even remotely get along or would their differences make it too difficult? There may never be any children between the two of them.

"I can see the worry on your face, Miss Evans," Dr. Banner said, smiling slightly at the young woman, "Just relax. It's the only thing you can do for right now."

Zoe nodded and leaned against the back seat. She was told before she even got in the car with Dr. Banner that he was the Hulk, a great green monster that had ALMOST destroyed as much of New York as the Chiutari did. Zoe shuddered in rememberence. Her mother had been in New York City when the attack happened, visiting an old friend of hers. Her mother made it out of the apartment building. The old friend did not.

Zoe closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, thinking of all the wonderful lives that were wasted when Loki attacked. How could they imagine her marrying such a creature?! She could almost imagine him watching her with those blue-green eyes, that stupid horned helmet perched atop his head with her in nothing more than something that could only come from watching Return of the Jedi too many time. Her in Leia's slave girl costume...yikes.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this," Zoe said for at least the hundreth time as Stark snorted and she could hear him roll his eyes.

"I don't think anybody's really cut out for this, Evans. However, you were the lucky candiate who got chosen." Tony said. If looks could kill, Zoe would have struck him dead, however the car was dark and nobody could see this death glare, "I can feel you staring daggers into my skull, Evans."

Zoe quickly glanced away and then looked back out the window. She could see the outlines of the rocks and mesas that dotted the landscape. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"We've got an appointment to keep." Natasha said simply as suddenly, the car lurched to the left and an old Harley Davidson that Zoe's father probably would have creamed over drove up to the side and kept perfect speed with the car. Zoe knew that this was none other than Steve A.K.A. Captain America A.K.A. A Sweet, Sweet piece of Ass. Why couldn't she be marrying him instead?

"Of course, you could always be marrying a slug. That might have as much appeal to you as Loki." He looked at her face for a reaction. Seeing none, he waved his hand in front of her face, making her blink in the darkness, Evans, are you listening to me?" Tony's voice cut through her cranium and she nearly turned to her left and popped the smug superhero in the face.

"For one, my name isn't Evans, it's Zoe. Two, if you don't cut out with the snide shit, I will make sure that I will make your life Hell between here and wherever we stop, do you understand me?" She hissed angrily. Tony merely arched an eyebrow in the darkness and leaned back into the leather seat.

"Ooh, someone's all talk and no action," He chided as Zoe started to lunge forward, "Whoa, easy there, Tiger!"

"Knock it off you two," Natasha snapped from the front as Zoe sat back down in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, still fuming. "Honestly, you two are acting like children."

"HE started it," Zoe complained, pointing an accusing finger at Tony.

"Well, you had to provoke him," Banner said calmly as Zoe opened her mouth to say something. However, no words came out so she just sat back down against the seat and scowled into the darkness.

"I don't like you people."

"We're not to fond of you either, Sweetheart."

"TONY!" Both Natasha and Banner yelled as the car in front of Natasha lit up with red brakelights. She too slammed on the brakes and the three passengers in the back were thrown forward, "Sorry about that." She said, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

The car doors opened, the bright light making Zoe blink. Why did they have to come out here at an ungodly time of night? She stepped out into the gentle breeze of the desert and shivered slightly, her arms getting goosebumps almost instantly. "Why are we out here?"

"Like I said, we've got an appointment to keep." Natasha said calmly as three other people stepped out of the car in front of her. She had learned their names earlier and thought about each one as they made their appearance.

The tallest one had a stony face and a quiver of arrows strapped across his back. She knew him insantly as Hawkeye or, as he insisted that she call him, Clint. The only other female besides Natasha, a tall brunette who chose to wear her long hair back, stepped out of the passenger seat and looked over at Zoe, her face glowing red in the brakelights. Finally, a familiar face, Nick Fury came over and stood next to Captain America who still wore his Harley Davidson helmet and the two began talking.

"I don't quite understand why Thor chooses to be late every single time we do this," Banner said, seeming calm, but with an underlying tone of annoyance.

"Relax, Bruce. He'll get here when he gets here." Fury responded as the air pressure began to change, causing Zoe's ears to pop, "Like I said."

"What's going on?!" Zoe demanded as the sky began to shimmer with different colors and lights like from a strange off world.

"Well, we've got to keep our appointment," Tony joked as Zoe scowled and watched as the sky turned from clear to a swirling, twirling lightshow that blocked out the stars. Suddenly, a great twister of energy hit the ground, causing Zoe to take a step back and shield her eyes. The wind was so great, that she stumbled back a few steps as the rest of the Avengers stood with heads held high, their hair whipping around in the windy tempest.

Finally, as the wind and the dust began to settle, Zoe was able to take her hand away and...

"Oh my, God."

There, standing in the middle of where the tornado had been before was a man kneeling over, hammer in hand, looking down at the ground. He had such beautiful hair, he looked like he could have walked straight out of a Pantene commercial. He wore skintight armor and his red, flowing cape snapped around in the cool breeze. Instantly, she knew who this man was. This was Thor, God of Thunder and the brother of the man...or the monster...she was destined to marry.

He looked up and smiled at the group of people, "Hello, my friends!" He greeted before walking over and shaking each hand with the exception of Natasha and Agent Hill, the other woman in the group. Finally, his eyes landed on Zoe and he walked over to her before taking her hand and kissing it. A blush crawled up her cheeks when he let go but still maintained eye contact, "This must be her."

"Indeed this is. Her name is..."

"Zoe Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you." For some reason, she felt compelled to be at least civil to this guy since he hadn't said anything to offend yet. Yet being the key word in that phrase.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Evans." Thor said before walking around her slowly as if he was examining a piece of meat, "She is fit for bearing children." He finally said as Tony clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Oh yeah. All civilize manner had just gone out the window. The Pantene God had just called her fat. Zoe opened her mouth to say something but then just as quickly closed it when she saw the look Nick Fury was giving her. She had never known a man to give such an evil eye with one eye missing. She closed her mouth back up and then looked over at Natasha who was, although not laughing, was smirking slightly at Thor's comment.

"Well then, we must make the return trip to Asgard within the hour," Thor said suddenly, his warm smile dropping like a can of pears thrown off a cliff, "Heimdall only promised to keep the Bifrost open for so long."

"Indeed you must," Fury mused, walking towards the group of superheroes, "Miss Evans, do try and keep your tongue in Asgard. I would hate for you to come back to Earth and not have one at all."

"You're so funny." She said irritibly as bags were pulled out of trunks and placed on the ground. Zoe looked down at the ground and arched an eyebrow. Oh, how badly she wished Tamrin could be here seeing this. She would probably be all over Thor...even if he was brash and seemingly had no filter...well, that and ripped as all things.

"Come on, he won't bite," Natasha reassured her softly as Zoe picked up a small bag on necessties she had been given and slung it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but what about his brother?" She asked softly as Thor began to speak with Clint.

Natasha hesitated slightly before answering, "I'm not to sure about Loki but Thor can be your best friend. He might have to be."

Zoe groaned as Thor reached her and held out his hand to pull her into the intricately designed circle. Hesitating, she finally took it and Thor wrapped one arm around her waist, his entire forearm encircling the small of her back making her feel like she wasn't as fat as Thor was letting on. The other Avengers made their way into the circle and waited for...whatever would happen next.

"Miss Evans," Fury called back as Zoe turned around and saw the ghost of a smile on his lips, "Good luck."

"You're not coming with us?" Zoe asked, surprised.

"My part in this story ends here but I know that I'll see you again soon." He promised her as she looked up into the sky...into the swirling clouds that announced Thor's arrival. Her stomach twisted knowing that her own story was just beginning with those clouds and as she looked up into the sky, she felt her body jerk forward and that story that she had feared for not even 24 hours begin.

* * *

**Hopefully, the story is getting better. I'm trying my hardest to make it different while still keeping it the same. Reviews are fantastic.**


	5. Gold Lights, Bronze City

**Guess who's baaaaack?! That's right, me! I hope you guys are having an awesome start to your summer! (Well, I don't get summer anymore, just warmer weather to work in. Poo. :/) Anywhoo, I apologize for the delayed chapter. Work has been super stressful and I just bought a new TV and Assassin's Creed III and Tomb Raider...Yeah. Now you know my excuses to everything else in life as well. XD**

**As always, reviews are fantastic and people who add this to their favorites/watch I want to know why! What is it about this story you love/hate so much? Feedback of any kind is acceptable in my book. **

**As always, I only own OCs, no canon characters or the universe.**

_**Singing the bass line of a Skrillex song, **_

_**The Queen of Asgard**_

* * *

Zoe's head spun as her hand and knees collided with something as smooth as glass, causing her to go flying forward. She grunted as her chin contacted rock and groaned as the golden light that had taken her to...God only knew where...subsided around her. Looking behind her, she saw that The Avengers had no problem sticking the landing right next to the portal that she assumed was where they had come from. Sitting up, she tried to quell her pounding head, looking around. They seemed to be standing (or sitting in her case) inside a giant metal dome, a platform in the middle with a man standing on it, a great sword stuck into the ground like Excalibur.

Zoe felt her jaw go slack as she stood up slowly, her mind completely blank. This wasn't what she had expected. Hell, what had she expected? That the gold light was nothing more than a Red Herring and that all the sudden, everyone would jump out of the trunk of the car and yell, "Surprise! We got you that time," and then move on to the next girl? Well, a girl could dream, couldn't she?

Her eyes found the golden eyes of the great man in the middle of the room. He was tall and broadly built with gold plated armor and a large helmet shaped like a magnent. Instantly, Zoe averted her own eyes, feeling almost ashamed she had caught his attention.

"Welcome to Asgard, my friends!" Thor boomed as Zoe stood up and brushed off her sweatshirt, "Come! Let us drink and be merry for this is a time of celebration!" Suddenly, a great hand nearly sent her sprawling again as Thor wrapped an arm around her and led the way towards the enterance of the great dome which was far less impressive than the dome itself.

"_And a welcome to you, Lifebringer."_ A voice echoed in Zoe's mind, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end, _"I am the guardian of worlds and the gatekeeper of the bridge."_

Zoe managed to catch the golden eyes once more before she could see him no more. _"Who are you?"_

_"I am Heimdall. That is all you need to know, Lifebringer."_

_"Why do you call me Lifebringer?"_

The left side of his lip turned up in a knowing smile, _"Isn't that what your name means, Zoe Evans?" _

With that, he turned back from her and with a deafening crack, removed the great sword from its cradle. Instantly, the dome, which had been humming, ceased its activity and appeared to cool down to a bronze color, rich with strange markings and symbols. Zoe turned back to Thor's voice and felt herself coming back into reality.

"...the greatest ale you have ever tasted..."

"I still don't understand why we all had to come along," Dr. Banner said softly as Natasha laid a hand on his forearm, "You know what Loki does to me."

Thor nodded as if he understood completely, "My brother cannot use his powers. He is completely harmless."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time," Tony grunted, leading the way out of the dissapointingly small exit that seemed so dull compared to the great dome. Thor and Zoe were the next ones out and what Zoe saw nearly made her faint again.

"Oh my God..." She gasped, her eyes wide with amazement. The sky above her was alive with the light of a thousand different cosmos while still retaining a beautiful blue where the sun hung low over a great city of bronze. Buildings floated on mountains of stone thousands of feet above a cerulean colored sea, so clear she could see every rock. The sea gave way to a great waterfall that tumbled over into the inky blackness of space so dark and vast, it made Zoe's stomach hurt just looking at it and a wave of dizziness overtook her. For a moment, she was thankful to have Thor's strong hand on her shoulder.

The great bridge in front of them shimmered with the colors of the rainbow and from Zoe's limited knowledge of Nordic Mythology (thanks to her mother) she knew that this was the bridge between worlds, the great Bifrost. Heimdall. Of course! How could she have been so stupid?! It was right out of a story book but...here it was, right before her eyes, a world that she only thought to exist in fairytales.

Of course, also on that bridge were several beautiful horses that were saddled up for the convience of the travelers. Zoe's heart hammered. The closest she had ever been to a horse was when she was 10 and at a petting zoo in Dallas. She had ridden around in circles, clinging to the horn of the saddle, crying her eyes out as the old filly barely batted an eyelash and trodded around the ringed in pen.

"Pick any horse you wish!" Thor boomed happily as each mounted a horse.

"I haven't ridden a horse in years." Clint admitted, swinging a leg over the saddle of a particularly handsome stallion. He glanced over at Tony who was standing next to the horse, looking at it like it was about to sprout wings and fly away.

"I don't ride horses, thank you." He said, arching an eyebrow as Thor chuckled and mounted his own horse.

"Then you may walk," he smirked as Tony rolled his eyes and slowly, calculating his every move, stuck one foot in the stirrups and hoisted himself up.

The others climbed on their horses with little to no trouble, leaving only Zoe horseless and standing around, feeling utterly lost, "I don't actually know how to ride..." She admitted sheepishly as Thor smiled down at her.

"Well then you shall ride with me!" With that, he scooped her up and plopped her between the horse's neck and his chest. She managed to squirm to a far more comfortable position but still was taken aback when Thor wrapped his arms on either side of her and picked up the reins, "Brynhildur is a fiesty girl but she'll make sure you get to Asgard in one piece."

With a nudge and a whinny, the horse reared slightly and took off at a dead gallop, the other horses following behind her, running like they had the devil chasing them...which, in a matter of hours, Zoe would have the devil at her doorstep.

* * *

The streets of Asgard were alive with men and women in various garb with the underlying dress of royalty. They slowly walked through the crowded streets, natives gawking at the strange wear of the people on horseback. Zoe noted, with some satisfaction, that many women were throwing her jealous looks along with locks of perfect hair over their shoulders.

The buildings were made of the same bronze-like material as everything else but had accents of different colors, making everything seem almost too perfect. Finally, as the buildings and people thinned, her stomach began to squirm like she had eaten a thousand snakes for dinner and then topped if off with worms for dessert. Finally a great bridge appeared before them, lined with statues so large their hands seemed to touch the clouds that drifted lazily overhead.

"The brige of Kings," Thor explained, watching Zoe's eyes move from one statue to another, "All the great kings from the 9 Realms end up here, a monument to all those before us."

Zoe nodded slowly as Asgardians dressed in even finer garb slowly walked up and down the bridge, talking softly amongst themselves. Zoe looked up once more before the horses stopped and Thor jumped down. "Come, I wish for you to meet my family."

"Ugh. My ass," Natasha groaned as she stepped down from her own coal black horse, rubbing the seat of her pants, "Couldn't we have just used the Bifrost to bring us to this point?"

"I wish that it would but, unfortunately, that's not how it works." Thor said almost apologetically. Natasha sighed slightly, but before she could open her mouth to speak, two people were seen in the distance, striding towards the group. Zoe glanced back at Tony who had come to stand next to her who merely shrugged and arched an eyebrow.

Finally, as they watched Thor stride towards the people, Zoe realized who they were. This was the king of Asgard and his lovely bride. Zoe resisted the urge to stand up straighter and tug her windswept ponytail a little tighter as the broad shouldered man and the curly haired woman stopped in front of the group. The woman's eyes quickly fixed on Natasha and she smiled softly.

"Hello my dear, you must be Zoe. It is a pleasure to finally meet you..."

"I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm not Zoe," Natasha pointed to the Greek tattooed wonder in front of her and smiled bitterly, "THIS is Zoe."

"Oh, God." Zoe muttered as the woman's eyes lost some of their warmth as she took in the tattoos and the nose piercing, "Hi, yeah, I'm Zoe. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand awkwardly but when neither the woman or Odin (that much she knew) took it, she slowly lowered it, feeling her very thin patience begin to fray.

"It's an honor to mee you, my dear." The woman said finally, taking a step forward and wrapping an arm around Zoe, "Come, you must be tired from your travels. We will make sure that all your needs are taken care of."

Zoe nodded slowly and felt her ears turn red at the woman's sudden kindness, "Well...er...thanks, I guess."

"I will make sure that you are all taken care of," The woman promised as she let Zoe's shoulders go. "I am Frigga, goddess of the home and the wife of Odin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Frigga." Bruce said as Odin watched the scene with interest, turned around and walked back where he had come from.

"My husband will make his presence better known at dinner tonight." Frigga explained, snapping her fingers. Morphing out of the shadows, women and men dressed in elegant clothing bowed to the lady and then stood as still as the statues, "The servants will show you to your rooms."

Zoe felt a hand brush the crook of her arm as a beautiful woman with golden colored hair and bright blue eyes smiled at her warmly.

"This way, Miss." She said softly as she let go of Zoe's arm and led the way towards...wherever this next chapter would take Zoe.

* * *

**I'm not a super big fan of this chapter but there will be more to follow. Yes, I am getting a little more in depth with everything but hopefully, it will help with the story. I'm not sure but I'm enjoying these shorter chapters. **

**Until next time!**

**The Queen of Asgard**


	6. Dinner with the Family

The room that the maid had led her to, through arcing pillars and great gardens was nearly four times the size of Zoe's own dorm room. It was laden with a bed large enough for at least three people, a dresser intricately carved from some unknown tree that probably had lived before the dinosaurs, a vanity and various tables and chairs littered around the room. In the corner was a bookcase loaded with books and old documents that looked like they may turn to dust at the mere gaze of a mortal.

Zoe herself had been floored to find out that her bedroom came stocked with a walk in closet housed with thousands of dresses in any style or color she could imagine. She wasn't much of a dress person but once she had found her dress (a sleeveless peach colored masterpiece with an empire waist) and had her hair piled on top of her head and pinned back with a silver ornate headband, she truly felt like she belonged in Asgard. Well...except for the tattoo that adorned her left arm. That sort of left her grounded.

As she allowed the maid to curl the last piece of her hair, a knock was heard on the door that led into the hallway.

"Lady Evans, are you receiving visitors?" The maid asked, blinking her fawn-esque eyes innocently as Zoe stood up from the gilded chair she had parked her butt in not 20 minutes earlier.

Zoe rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing out the wrinkles in her dress, "I told you, call me Zoe."

She bowed slightly and then moved over to the door, "Habits die hard Lad...I mean, Zoe."

Zoe nodded for her to open it and was surprised and slightly annoyed by who was behind it. Leaning against the door, his hair askew and a smirk plastered on his face was Tony Stark. He wore a black suit with gold and red accents that looked suspiciously like his Iron Man suit. He still wore his horn rimmed glasses but without them he probably would have passed as Asgardian.

"Well don't you look...nice." Zoe managed to say as Tony shoved his glasses up his nose and arched an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that I didn't look nice when we first got here?" Tony asked coyly as Zoe rolled her eyes and sighed in irritation. It wasn't that she disliked Tony but she had a feeling that his money did a lot of his talking for him...meaning that he could be immature at the worst of times. Or so she would assume. Zoe liked to give people the benefit of the doubt, "I'm just messing with you. You look clean up nicely."

"Thanks," Zoe said awkwardly as a silence settled around them, "So...can I ask why you're here?"

"Because I'm giving away the bride."

"No, I don't mean that, I mean why are standing outside my room?" Zoe grumbled irritably as Tony's smirk became a full on grin.

"I'm escorting you to dinner, of course!" He announced and with that, lined arms with Zoe and pulled her out of her room. She yelped slightly as Tony pulled her along, his arm keeping her at his side the entire time. As soon as they were away from the room, he slowed and allowed them to walk at a leisurely pace. To anyone who had seen the two, they would have looked like any ordinary couple...except dressed in an Asgardian fashion.

They walked along in silence for a few moments before Tony spoke. "Have you seen the mountains to the west of us?"

Zoe furrowed her brows together and shook her head, "No, I can't say I have seen them. I was somewhat busy trying to calm down. I mean, I am getting married to a psychopath if you forgot that little detail."

"If you think it's so little why are you freaking out?" Tony asked as Zoe shot him a look that would make Hell freeze over, "Kidding. Totally kidding."

"Why did all the Avengers come?" Zoe asked as Tony looked out over the courtyard they were passing, "I mean, couldn't this have been a one man job?"

"They just wanted to make sure you were in good hands." Tony said, cocking his head slightly, "Is there something wrong with that tree?"

He pointed to a rather large ash tree with bark that seemed to be moving and glowing. To her, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She didn't even understand why. It was just an old tree, nothing special at all. However, it seemed like the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"It is Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life." A sudden voice said as Tony and Zoe turned to see a beautiful woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes walking towards them, "It binds the 9 Realms together and keeps it in balance. I am the Warrior Sif, by the way. I'm guessing you are part of the ones they call The Avengers?"

"Well, I'm not, he is." Zoe said, thrusting a thumb back at Tony. "I'm Zoe Evans. I guess I'm Loki's..." She swallowed noisily, barely able to say the word 'fiancee.' Sif seemed to know what she meant and so nodded and motioned them to keep walking.

"I understand that this must be quite difficult for you," She said softly, "And I apologize for the situation. I can't imagine anyone getting married to Loki."

"Thanks for the consideration, it's not your fault," Zoe reassured her as they walked to...wherever.

Sif nodded, her face stony and expressionless before glancing down at Zoe's arm, "What a marvelous piece of artwork. What is it?"

Zoe blinked several times before realizing that Sif was talking about her tattoo, "Oh! It's my tattoo. I'm Greek so my dad thought it would be cool to make a Grecian sleeve with all the gods of Olympus."

The woman grabbed Zoe's arm and trailed her fingers up and down her forearm, causing goosebumps to form in their wake, "I've met Hermes. He does not look like that." She said finally as she dropped Zoe's arm and nodded towards the doorway in which they were walking to. "We should hurry. Everyone is waiting on you to make your appearance."

Zoe's stomach turned slightly, "Will Loki be there?"

"No, it has been scheduled for you to have drinks with Loki after you have eaten." Sif said as they walked through the doorway and into the largest hallway Zoe had seen yet. At the other end was a double door manned by two handsome Asgardian men, poised to open the doors as Sif and Tony began walking towards them. Zoe lagged behind, trying not to be noticed. However, her plan failed instantly when Tony again looped his arm around hers and pulled her towards the door.

"I don't want to do this." She hissed angrily, "I am so fucking over this."

"Well, you're already here. Might as well suck it up and deal with it." Tony smirked as the doors opened and Zoe was nearly floored to see that everyone and their mother was sitting around a giant gilded table, watching her expectantly.

"Oh God..."

"The Lord Stark and Lady Evans, betrothed of Prince Loki." One of the men announced as everyone in the room stood up and watched as she and Tony descended. Behind her she could hear the man announcing Sif too but she didn't pay attention. Numbly, she took her seat next to Steve Rogers and tried to ignore the muffled sounds that threatened to penetrate the shell she was now forming around her spirit.

Glancing up, she saw the great king of Asgard, Odin, watching her, his golden eyepatch reflecting the celestial light of the room. Obviously he was anaylzing her but almost didn't dare to put her arms up to grab a basket of bread in fear that he might have the same reaction to her tattoo as Sif did.

"Lady Evans, tell us, what did you do before you came to Asgard?" Zoe glanced up to see Frigga, Odin's wife on his right side, smiling at her, her eyes kind and bright.

"Well, I was a student. I was studying bio-mechanics in college. I was also working as a waitress until some stuff went down between some coworkers of mine and our supervisor." Zoe reached for a basket of bread, forgetting her tattoo as hunger won out over nervousness. As soon as the ink of her tattoo hit the light, there was a collective gasp from among the patrons of the room.

"What is that?!" A woman with a ridiculous headpiece demanded as Zoe dropped the bread onto her plate.

"It's a...tattoo?" She said feebly as the woman narrowed her eyes and looked up at Odin who still had not said a word.

"That is like no tattoo I've ever seen," The woman grumbled as Thor jumped in, defending Zoe's honor.

"It is customary for Midgardians to have such decorations on their bodies." He said defensively as Zoe groaned and slunk down into her chair. She hadn't been there for a minute and already an argument was breaking out. It was just like family dinners back home. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Well, perhaps on Midgard but here, it's unacceptable for a woman to have such decorations." The woman spat as others began speaking amongst themselves about the issue.

"Oh God..." Zoe mumbled again as Steve placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I knew I should have stayed in bed yesterday..."

"Relax, you're fine." Steve said softly, squeezing her shoulder, "It's just a petty fight."

"Yeah, at my in-law's house." Zoe groaned, realizing what she had just said, "Oh dear...they're going to be my in-law's! Fuck!"

"Language," Steve chided her as Zoe sat back up and tried to ignore the growing roar of the crowd by eating her soup. Finally, when the rumble of the crowd couldn't get any louder, Odin stood up and the room went deathly silent.

"I do not mind," He said, his voice quiet yet powerful, "That she has tattoos. It shows her character. I'm sure there is a story behind them that she does not wish to share."

All eyes turned to the brunette who was now looking from Thor to Tony to Natasha who were all sitting across from her. Clearing her throat, she smoothed out her dress and looked towards Odin.

"I don't mind sharing, it's not much of a story," Zoe said, "I'm Greek and so the tattoo is all the Greek gods and goddesses."

"Hermes does not look like that," A male voice mumbled as Zoe supressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"So I've heard." She said before small talk began to ensue around the table. Zoe took to her soup rather quickly and made sure to keep her mouth full to keep others from talking to her.

"Can I see?" Steve asked, motioning to her arm. Zoe nodded and allowed Steve to look at the bold lines and striking colors. He never touched it but his bright blue eyes might as well have been fingers they were so intense. "Who is that, right there?"

He was pointing to a rather beautiful woman, an owl perched on her shoulder. Zoe looked down and smiled slightly.

"That's Athena, goddess of wisdom. She's my patron goddess."

Steve glanced back up and arched an eyebrow, "You have a patron goddess?"

Zoe laughed softly and brushed her thumb across the blues of Athena's dress, "Yeah. It was always sort of a tradition on my dad's side to have a patron god. Sort of like what Catholics do with a saint...except they're not saints."

"You don't actually believe in gods and goddesses though, right?" He asked slowly as Zoe nodded and tucked her arm back beside her.

"I'm not so sure anymore." She said softly, brushing a stray hair behind her ear, "Not with whole meeting of Thor and Sif and Odin...I mean, this is stuff from legends. I'm LIVING in a legend! That's a little weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." Steve responded as Zoe looked up to see a woman so beautiful it almost took her breath away watching her. The woman had copper colored ringlets that shined like bronze and skin as smooth and as perfect as an untouched bar of soap. However, it was her eyes that really surprised Zoe. At one moment they seemed to be green and the next they were purple. As she watched they changed again but by this point, the woman had stood up, nodded at Zoe and had moved away from the table.

"Who was that?" Zoe asked Thor from across the table. He leaned forward to answer, throwing a glance at the woman.

"That was The Lady Freya, Mother of Seers, Mistress of Prophecy." Thor responded, "She is dangerous but she is also kind. Don't get on bad side."

"No problem," Zoe said, her voice trailing off as she watched Freya move away from the table. Finally, as the conversation reached it's crescendo, a maid came and tapped Zoe on the shoulder.

"Lady Evans," She said softly, "Would you come with me, please?"

"Yeah, sure." Zoe said, her stomach beginning to feel like it was made of worms. This was it, this was where she met the man...and monster...who would soon call her his own.

* * *

**A/N:So...thanks to all the newbies for adding this to your favorites/followings. Glad you're liking the rewrite, it's a hoot to write. Things are going to go a little different in this, especially with the whole battle thing at the end. **

**Thanks to my lovely EmeraldxLady who's been pushing for this, even when I don't want to write. XD She means the world to me! Reviews are fantastically fantastic. **

**Other than that, expect another Avengers Story out in the next few weeks. It's a work in progress but I have a feeling it will be great. **

**And off she goes!**  
**The Queen of Asgard**

_**PLAYLIST:  
"Uncharted"-Sara Barilles (Zoe's Theme Song)  
"Over the Love"-Florence & The Machine (Loki/Zoe Song)  
"Demons"-Imagine Dragons (Loki's Song of Zoe)  
"Radioactive"-Imagine Dragons (Ending battle Song)  
"Broken"-Evanescence ft. Seether (Loki/Zoe Song)  
"Love the Way you Lie"-Skylar Gray (Couple Fight Song)**_

_**(If you have any other suggestions please let me know!)**_


	7. Meeting the Monster

Zoe took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to find the happy place that was coconuts and sunshine, muscular guys in low hanging board shorts and a mimosa in each hand.

"Lady Evans, are you ready?" The maid asked her softly, brushing her untattooed arm. She opened her eyes and looked at the great bronze door in front of her, so intricately carved by some unknown hand. Squaring her shoulders, she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and glanced over at the maid.

"To tell you the truth, no I'm not but I don't really think that's the answer you were looking for." Zoe admitted as the maid nodded and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the door opened with a burst of cool air escaping and hitting Zoe in the face. Her blood nearly froze when she saw someone sitting in the darkness, his sharp features illuminated by a candle.

"Ah, Miss Zoe Evans, we meet at last." His cool, collective voice mused as Zoe stepped into the room. He flicked his fingers and more candles lit up in the darkness, giving way to more books than Zoe had ever seen. Even with the candles, she could tell this was a place of solemn sanctuary. The wood was dark and filled with tomes and texts that looked older than anything one would ever see in a museum.

Zoe cleared her throat and stepped down a pair of steps, the floor being sunken and covered in a rug so large she couldn't see the entire picture. Granted, there were richly furnished chairs and tables every so often, piled with the same old books, "Hello, Loki."

He slowly stood up and now Zoe was able to take him in completely. He was tall, at least 6 feet if not a little bit taller with raven black locks that were slicked back and feathered slightly at his shoulders. His facial features were sharp and pale and he wore the same rich clothes that everyone else seemed to wear. However, here was something about his eyes that frightened Zoe. They were electric blue with starbursts of green that sparkled with madness and mischief. He slowly walked over to her and drank in her form, looking her up and down, "I see they could have done much worse with my potential bride."

Zoe crossed her arms over her well endowed chest and arched an eyebrow, "You see rather calm about this whole thing. God of mayhem and tricks is really not too upset about marrying a...what did they call me? Oh yeah, a Midgardian."

Loki chuckled darkly and suddenly snapped his fingers. Instantly the lights went out and Zoe gasped, feeling his breath right next to her ear. "You must believe me when I say that you will probably go mad before you have the oppertunity to marry me, Miss Evans."

The lights came back on and Zoe found herself sitting down in a chair, across from Loki. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned forward and crossed her legs, "God, you're a bad liar."

He arched his own eyebrow and chortled softly, pouring himself a glass of what appeared to be wine, "I can't possibly guess what you mean."

"You're obviously trying to use reverse psychology on me. I mean, why else would you be trying to scare me so badly?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I'm not too happy about this either."

Loki was silent for a moment before he began laughing again, "Are we really going to act like children, Miss Evans?"

"I think you're the only one acting like a child here, Loki."

He sighed and took a sip from his goblet, "Oh Zoe, you are dancing with a sleeping lion right now. Tell me, how much did you know of me prior to your arrival in Asgard?"

The woman picked up her own goblet before inspecting it and sipping from it, "I know you tried to destroy Earth. You tried to convince that our freedom is nothing but a lie, which I cannot agree more with that statement. Of course, I also could figure from your speech in Germany that you have your own personal issues. I mean, 'you were made to be ruled' is just screaming that you wished someone had ruled in your life growing up. Perhaps father issues. I mean, he did choose Thor over you. Perhaps that's why you felt the need to compensate...Of course, I'm rattling, I hope you don't mind." She gave him a sweet smile as Loki blinked several times and took a deep drink from his goblet. Placing it down he leaned forward and flicked his eyes to her tattoo.

"Perhaps you are compensating for your own father issues, my dear girl?" He purred as he reached out and with a feather touch, graced the faces of the gods with his fingers. Zoe instintively whipped her arm back, her eyes full of hatred, defense getting ready to fall from her lips.

"My father and I are on fantastic terms, thank you very much." She snapped, entwining her fingers as she arched a well defined eyebrow and then leaned back into her chair, "I could go on about your lovely relationship with your own father. How does it feel to be the pawn that this whole defense thing is revolving around? I'm sure it's not making you very happy."

He chuckled and drained the rest of his goblet, his eyes never leaving Zoe's own hazel orbs, "You are quite an interesting speciment, Zoe. You do not cower before me yet you dare to defend yourself when you and I both know that out of the 7 billion people on your planet, you were chosen. Nobody volunteered in your stead, nobody stood up and told you that the weight of the world could be taken off your shoulders and put on theirs. You blame my family for doing this to me when your entire WORLD could care less about the sanity and fate of one simple young woman. Would you have been a doctor? Perhaps the slut of some successful businessman, his prized stock who will populate the world with his meaningless offspring." He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing and his smirk turning into a snarl, "You are a WORM to me, Zoe Evans. You are an insect who, by some divine intervention was pushed out of the way of the boot."

Zoe stood up, her cheeks burning as she took a step forward and grabbed the arms of Loki's chair, "YOU are a child and are a narsassistic moron who needs to be knocked off his goddamed high horse! I do not like you, I don't even _hate_ you, I loathe you with a fire that is so intense, the only thing that is keeping me from ripping off your fucking face is the fact that I have a family on Earth and if I don't marry you, they probably won't live when the Frost Giant's attack, do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear, Miss Evans."

"And wipe that fucking smirk off your face. You're not clever, you're not funny, you're just a sniveling coward who hides behind his daddy's cloak." Zoe snapped as she pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off a fast approaching headache. "God. Why in the world did S.H.I.E.L.D. ever think that just any person could handle your antics? You would have drove them up the wall in ten seconds flat!"

"That's the general idea." Loki responded curtly as he too stood up. Time passed between the two and Zoe began to nurse her own glass of wine and Loki poured himself another. "Besides insulting you fiance, what else do you do in your spare time?"

Zoe cast him a glare that would make Hell freeze over before speaking, "Well, before I was drugged and handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D. on a silver platter, I was going for my major in bioengineering with a minor in psychology. And besides being a homicidal maniac who enjoys taking over worlds, what do you like to do, Loki?" She said this with so much sarcasm and discontent, he chortled and looked up at a mural high upon the wall.

"I enjoy reading. It's the only real hobby I have anymore. Magic, of course and as you may know, mayhem and chaos also falls under these categories." He responded nonchalantley as Zoe's eyes widened and for a first time, a devious smirk blossomed on her face.

"So...did you...actually have sex with a horse?"

Loki now cast her his own nasty glare to warn her that she was treading in dangerous waters, "THAT was to keep a giant from finishing the wall that would have cost Asgard Freyja. Not only that but you wouldn't have the sun or the moon."

Zoe chuckled and then looked up at a picture depicting Odin riding into battle on the back of an 8 legged horse, "Slepnir, right? I've read the legend. I've always wondered though. Jeez, if you thought we were messed up, just look at you. You got fucked by a horse."

"You should probably stop while you're ahead..."

Zoe scoffed and looked at him for a few moments, "Why should I? If I'm a worm to you, why can't you be a horse fucker to me?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH." He yelled as Zoe jumped slightly as he strode over to her and before Zoe could react he had his hands around her upper arms and their faces were so close she could have reached out and touched noses with him...not that she really wanted to, "Do you really wish for death, that badly? There are such easier ways to flirt with Hel."

"Go ahead, do it. I wouldn't blame you if you did." Zoe arched an eyebrow and tried to play it cool but inside, her heart was beating like a jackhammer. Truthfully, all she wanted to was get a rise out of him. Apparently mention his love life with horses would do just that. Finally, after a few moments, he slowly let her go, taking a step back.

"You wouldn't be worth my time, anyway. Besides, if your Avengers decided to return with a new bride, I highly doubt she'll be as entertaining as you've turned out to be..."

Zoe took a step back and scoffed, "Well, I can say I've never met someone quite like you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be going to my room for the evening. If I see you again tonight, I might decapitate myself."

"One could only hope." Loki retorted as Zoe turned to retort but then decided against it. The gilded doors opened once more to allow her to leave without looking back and as she left, Loki snuck a quick peek of her body, visible under the dress for only a split second before smirking slightly. Oh yes, she would be fun to break, fun to watch go insane as he tortured her mentally without her ever knowing it for one second.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for the lack of updates, I started a few new stories and those have been eating up a lot of my life, like...literally. Also, work's been a bitch and life in general has been sort of a shitshow for me right now. Anyway, this is this, take from it what you will. Again, this story is darker than the original but hopefully, just as good if not better. Thanks to those who have been hanging since the beginning with me and thanks to those who have just started reading. Any support is good support, ammirite? **

**Reviews are fantastical in my line of...work, I guess. They keep me sane. Well, sane as I am. Now, anyway, I'm going to finish out this bloody watch by working on some more fanfictions so hold onto your pants!**

**Holding onto her pants, **

**The Queen of Asgard**


End file.
